Star of the Night's Light
by Hanazawa Freya
Summary: "Love is the mystery of water and a star." Wolfram smiles and burns away the memories of the past... Letting go and fighting the future is the Bielefeld way. He is no coward. He is not a simple man who will cry just b'cuz his heart has been broken and humiliated - even the one who did that was their Maou Heika. He smiles and embraces the new new life for him. A life without Yuuri
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'The Light and the Dark'**

 **.**

 ** _"Then love knew it was called love._**

 ** _And when I lifted my eyes to your name,_**

 ** _suddenly your heart showed me my way"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

The sun is setting in the land of Shin Makoku. Earth can never compare to the beauty of Shin Makoku. It is proud. It is majestic. Everything emits power and elements and there is a touch of divinity.

The riot of the colours is astounding.

And in the high mountains there lies the beautiful old and supreme Blood Pledge Castle.

Blood Pledge Castle is located atop the Hills of Shinou or better known as the Mountain Shinou Touched, a 234-metre (768 ft) bluff rising above the towns of Shin Makoku - Mazoku Village and Humans Villages in the foothills of the Maou Alps.

Blood Pledge Castle is a castle within a castle. There is a three layers of castle within the castle.

The First Castle, only written records exist of the original medieval castle of the House of Shinou, the Original King. Construction on the second, stronger castle began in the time of the 3rd Maou. The current castle, or the last final castle was built by the 17th Maou of Shin Makoku.

Conrart walked inside the castle - he was with Yuuri until a while ago, the Maou Heika have to study for his exams on earth. He was walking when a slender figure caught his eyes - his younger brother Wolfram - sitting at the pavement - the setting of the sun can never hide the lonely eyes of his younger brother.

Lonely and lovely. Wolfram sitting there at the pavement against the sun creates the most beautiful scene in his history.

 _ **Beautiful Sadness...**_

That's a fitting title to the scene before him.

Wolfram in every way, aspect, every form, may he be wearing a commoners clothes, a simple white shirt, earth clothes or just put Wolfram in rags - he will still be the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He had been to different parts of Shin Makoku and on Earth, New York, Japan, Switzerland, he had watched different variety shows, series and everything Earth can offer - but no one - no one can surpass the beauty of Wolfram.

Must be because Wolfram is not a doll-like beauty like Saralegui or feminine beauty like Elizabeth.

Wolfram is a manly, strong, soldier beauty...

Wolfram is bred for the war. He was raised in a world where the war involves humans, Mazoku and half-breeds like him. He was torn with so many life decisions... Wolfram didnt have an easy life like what the others thought.

Many have underestimated his brother and those who ridicule his beauty met with a sword on their necks...

The beauty of Wolfram is that he has the experience of war, he made decisions that can end or not end a life... he has blood on his hands... but Wolfram retain his innocence... He has the purest of heart.

Wolfram is very much like Shinou Heika.

Both are beautiful - both only love to protect their home and their legacy...

That is the reason why no matter what or when - Wolfram's beauty stands in the end of time... He is beautiful. He is divine. And Wolfram - the Wolfram right now - with those emerald green eyes full of sadness and enduring heartache is much more beautiful and ethereal.

'Wolfram... what are you doing here?' he asked softly, though he already know the cause.

Wolfram looked up and saw the concern on his elder brother's face. His elder brother that he was so proud of - the best swordsman - though he'll never admit that. Conrart is the only man he can talk too... He is the koonichan that change his diapers, sees his needs and hold his hand when fear lurks inside of him.

 _I know he will understand me..._

'Weller-Kyo... Conrart... I should be happy right?... I mean, now I know... that where he lives isn't like where we lived. We have so much differences, and I don't want him to be torn between the two worlds...'

Conrart, seats beside his little brother, concern and awed by what Wolfram is saying. 'You are thinking of this–?'

'I should right? He is the Maou... But at the same time, a human. I found out the other day that he smiles too with the other world's girls. My heart aches...' clutching his fist together.

 _It hurts Yuuri! You stupid wimp!_

'Wolfram, you went with him in the other world and saw this?'

'Aye. He said he was going to the library - but his the Maou no matter where he went I should be at his side... I followed him and saw that - after so many years, experiences, hardship he grew attractive and many women looked at him.'

'He indeed change, it's like seeing the Maou himself, he even wear his hair long nowadays...'

'Aye... just like the Maou Heika, no its more like the Maou himself was standing before me. And then I saw him, with this pretty girl. She's lovely... I was about to bang his head, when he touched her cheeks, as if holding a fragile piece... Yuuri... Yuuri never hold me like that... I mean... he never show any deep affection towards me. I am always with him, but whenever I step a little nearer - he flinched... as if I'm some kind of a dirt specimen made by Anissina.'

'Wolfram, Yuuri is already at the age where they want some emotional attachment with the opposite sex–'

'I KNOW! I should respect his decision! But –' Wolfram bites his lower lip. He turn his head away from Conrart. Never wanting to show his eyes.

The anger, pain, humiliation and loneliness...

'Wolfram?' Conrart's brows furrow. Wolfram is always a straight forward person. But today... or whenever its Yuuri Heika - Wolfram turn into someone different.

Torn and always uncertain.

 ** _He can't tell Conrart, he can never tell Conrart what he and Yuuri shared for so many nights... He can never let anybody took pity on him!_**

Tears are welling up his eyes. His inside is burning - his heart can't take that strong pumping.

 _ **IT HURTS!** **You kissed that girl and went inside that place!**_ ** _WHY YUURI?! WHY?!_**

Conrart can't take the sadness in his younger brother's eyes grasp Wolfram tightly.

'Shhh... Wolfram...' Conrart was surprise by this.

He knows that Yuuri and Wolfram have a mutual understanding, but never to this extent. They sure know how to hide their relationship. But what did Wolfram saw to made him teary eyed like this? Or how far the relationship of the two had been?

Wolfram cant hide it any longer... he just cant let it stop... Tears poured and so does the memory of that past.

He was never a crying Wolfram... never... the only time that he ever cried was when they hand him Conrart's arms... and when Yuuri said good-bye to him... to them...

But those pain is different from what he is feeling... those are tears of lost and tears of sadness and uncontrollable suffering...

This... this tears... the tears that wants to descend from his eyes - are tears of hatred and pain and torture...

A different tears...

Tears of witnessing a betrayal...

Tears of witnessing his heart being broken into tiny pieces...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Don't say you love me... when you are going to leave me...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yes... Yuuri did promise him...

The promises of those so many nights...

Those secret whispers...

Those silken caress...

They we're still feeling that young love, warm bodies entwined... it was him, who made the first move... and Yuuri responds, though clumsily, both learn how young passion ignites.

A first touch.

A first kiss.

A first warm embrace.

'Yuuri...' I whispered underneath him, I look at him with desire and love, the Yuuri looking at me with those intense black eyes are filled with passion...

'Ahhh... Yuu– I can't- anymore... uhhhh AHHH!' He thrust in me... I was shaking... so intense... Yuuri is very different.

A man - not a young boy - with passion that ignites his.

'Wolf... I need you...'

'Yuuri?' I whimpered... He was so strong... so big and so... different... He pushes my hand atop the bed... grasp my two hands - stopping my movements...

He look into my eyes... those black obsidian eyes... so powerfully intense...

'Don't ever let go of my hand... Please...' He plead with me, as he caress my body, his warm hands at my hips, slowly sliding down, descending more at my inner thighs...

'Yuuri... please...' I bit my lips once more... I cant help it... It was so severe... those thrust are powerful... so potent...

'Shhh... more... I want more of you Wolf...' and with that he thrust in more deeply and kissed me.

Yuuri's kisses were different. From where it started it was clumsy and unsure - but now - it was consuming... scandalous... earth shattering. His tongue making circles inside my mouth - demanding more... asking for more... the tongue then slides at my neck... nipping me... biting... I feel feverish... my whole body is in heat.

A different kind of heat. Not the heat of my fire - but inside of me... The coldness of the night was turn into burning heat inside the four-posted bed.

Yuuri's hands then caress my body... He twist and turn my nipples... and his lips then bites it... then suck a mouthful...

'Y-Yuuri!' I wanted to scream. But I cannot! We may be in the Royal Bedroom but there are guards position everywhere and just one wrong 'scream' will alert them all.

I put my hands on my mouth. Muffling my voice... I bite my lips...

Yuuri then put his fingers inside my mouth and pull my tongue and he sucked it. He sucked my tongue with his mouth...

'Mmmmgggttthhh!'

I am going insane with the intensity of Yuuri's demands.

'Wo–lf... ahhhh, I promise you... always... ahhhh... huhhh like this... always... my wolf...'

.

.

.

Was that promise of every night was just a spur of the moment?

Is Yuuri just thinking of him as a substitute?

Sure he was willing and he wants more at the beginning... but can he blame him?!

The years of being Yuuri's lover made him realized so many things in life. Every moment is precious and every life is unique. He learn to give, forgive and wait...

The wait killed him so many times.

Yuuri never bother to tell him anything... he just waited and waited - but can anyone blame him?

Just a smile from those sweet lips of Yuuri will melt him...

'Wolfram...'

A whisper and he will simply forget everything.

So many times he forgave Yuuri... But is this what can love gave you?

Hurt?

He gave everything more than everything.

.

.

.

But then... inside of him... something burns...

Something was shouting...

He keeps on resisting but... it was powerful.

The dark anger of Wolfram.

His anger.

The anger inside of him is like a beast, a wild lion ready to burst.

He have to make a decision. He can't let the darkness of hate and anger lurk inside of him. He have to do this.

If not... he may hate Yuuri forever and he doesn't want that to ever happen.

He doesn't want the hate and darkness consume him.

He doesn't want Yuuri to suffer.

This is all his fault.

Not the Maou.

.

.

.

'Conrart... Yuuri will be here tomorrow?'

'Aye.'

'Then I think it's about time - me and the Maou Heika have a serious talk,' Wolfram declared after standing up and facing his Koonichan.

'Wolfram?'

'I have enough Conrad. I've been waiting and waiting... Shinou knows how long... I'll not break my oath as a noble, I'll stay by the Maou's side. But not as his fianceé - but as his loyal subordinate.'

'Wait! Wolfram... you don't mean? Are you sure about this? Breaking the engagement?'

'I've been thinking about this since that time. We can't lie anymore to each other right? And I lived for so long without him - I think a hundred more years without him won't kill me. I am a Bielefeld. A noble. I won't disgrace myself anymore.'

'Wolf...' Conrart looked at his young brother's back. He was both surprise and feel the pride of a brother within him with Wolfram's determination.

Conrart looks up now at the sky turned dark.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

'Wolfram… please let us talk…'

Wolfram looks behind him and smile so poignantly that Yuuri's heart aches… Inside his chest - he felt it tightening.

'What else is there to talk about Yuuri?' the question was asked by Wolfram in a lonely... melancholy voice... his tone... as if - there's life but at the same time dying...

Yuuri was silent but keeps on following Wolfram. They were walking so quietly but everyone who saw the Royal Couple knows the aura surrounding the couple…

Everyone was so sad… everyone was in despair…

And all pity the Demon Prince.

Much as they pity the Prince - they cannot blame their King - their Maou. For they too understand his situation.

.

.

.

The walk was in silence… but a heavy of feelings lingers in the air… its as if the whole world was covered in despair… the sky is not a cheery one - cloudy and cold…

The birds are not happily singing…

The flowers, petals and leaves are downcast…

Everything was isolated… forlorn… the surroundings… the feelings… everything.

.

.

.

'Wolfram…'

Wolfram closes his eyes stop.

He lets out his breathe and smiles a little - their in his garden… Wolfram's Sanctuary. They were walking and he wasnt aware that they've walked that far already.

.

.

.

'What is it Yuuri?'

Yuuri's brows furrow. Wolfram may still be using his tone… May be talking to him - but his chest hurts… Hurts so much… For Wolfram's tone is different.

There is no warmth.

There is no happiness…

There is no life…

There is no Wolfram…

Just a Demon Prince talking…

'Wolf…'

'I'll speak Yuuri. Let me speak. Let me tell it to you. So you can stop fidgeting like a freaking chicken and for us to end this.'

'Wolf-'

'I love you.'

Wolfram said at last. He turns around and looks at Yuuri. And the biggest mistake was to look into those obsidian eyes.

For they have no surprise in those eyes.

No shock.

No recognition.

But only… sadness.

Wolfram smiles sarcastically.

'Yuuri. I do love you. I have been loving you for more than one decade now. You are in your age - a rightful ruler. You have gained confidence, maturity, determination and power… Ten years have passed and you surpass any Maou ever written in those textbooks and history. You are someone everyone can be proud of. A rightful - true - SUN KING of Shin Makoku… the real Demon King for us Mazokus…'

Wolfram closes his eyes and with steady voice and clench fist continued, 'You are well loved Yuuri. And I love you. And I thought all those nights you have loved me too… Why… Why… Why did you have to give me hope? Why did you make love to me? I didnt seduce you Yuuri. I didnt make a move on you. As you have matured so am I - sure I still stayed on your bedroom - because I am your fiancé - but protocol also demands that I guard the Maou in his sleep. I am your fiancé and at the same time your subordinate. I have thrown ages ago that pink flowerly dress. I sleep with my polo and pants on. I havent even given you any hint that I like to make love with you… But you did it.'

Wolfram clenches his fist and bite his inner lips.

Yuuri just stood there in silence.

'You held me. You embrace me. You kissed me… You made love to me… and not just once Yuuri… not once, not twice but for freaking five years you've been making love with me - touching me… fondling me - anywhere…' Wolfram didnt shout.

Wolfram saying those words are like a sad sad poem. Wolfram isnt shouting. Wolfram has no blaming tone… rather - he is telling a story. A sad - oh sad story…

He was standing there firm and with no tears in his eyes.

There was fire in them but no tears.

Yuuri lowered his head but listens…

'I was always waiting… waiting for your return… always there in the fountain… waiting… hoping… You always gave me hope Yuuri. There's always a promise… I have compromise so many things just for you. I have broken so many promises just for you… I have hurt so many people just for you… I have lied to many people just for you… I have given you everything… I have given you not just my heart Yuuri. I have given you everything. Body. Heart. Spirit. Soul. My very own existence…'

'Wolf…'

'Yuuri… why?'

.

.

.

'Wolf… you are a powerful Mazoku. You have a new job in the Bielefeld Castle… That's a wonderful job Wolfram… You are amazing… Focus your feelings there. Focus your energy… We already have Greta… You are an amazing father to her-'

'What are you saying Yuuri? Why dont you answer me?'

'Wolfram…'

'Why? Why did you have to give me hope?'

'Wolfram… I-'

'I was not hoping anymore. I have killed the feelings long time ago - but protocol of a male fiancé is to guard his Maou at all times. I have killed off that feelings long time ago - but you touched me. You made love so many many times that I have lost count… You keep on promising me so many things… But why? Why did you have to hurt me? Will you ever humiliate me once again?'

'Wolfram… that's not it…'

'Yes Yuuri. I've been you're - what do you people call it? 'Fuck-Buddy' I heard that from Geika. You have someone on Earth Yuuri. What am I to you? A fuck buddy in Shin Makoku while you have a girlfriend on Earth? A wife? A fiancé? Someone? Someone with a woman's body? And while in Shin Makoku you fucked me - a male lover?'

.

.

.

'Yuuri… am I a punching bag to you? A swerve bag? A maize bag? A heavy bag? Am I a fuck doll to you? Am I even something to you?'

'Wolfram… please… you are - you're my best friend!'

Wolfram looks at Yuuri…

And for the very first time…

'I want to kill you.'

'Wolfram?!' Yuuri was stunned… he was rendered speechless…

Wolfram suddenly raises his right hand and instead of the usual violent angry red and orange fire… a more quiet… solidarity… cold… hue of violet and blue fire came out of Wolfram's hand.

'Wolfram? You… thats?'

Wolfram smile and a ball of fire suddenly dance around him - surrounds him… and the fire then turn into something… something Yuuri have never seen before…

'Beautiful isn't he? He came to me… He talked to me… He told me his name…'

Yuuri watched as the creature suddenly spread its wings… surrounding Wolfram… It is unlike anything Yuuri have seen… It has a huge black winged… a serpent… A serpent with angry scales like a dragon and its eyes… even his Ryuu dragon has never this kind of eyes… so cold… so icy… so empty… he felt numb…

'Wolfram…'

'Touda… his name is Touda… The King Serpent of Cold Fire.'

'But Wolfram… what - where's your lion fire? Where is Lexus?'

Wolfram looks at him once more… and Yuuri felt it… not anger nor rage… but… emptiness in those verdure green eyes…

'He is dead Yuuri… he died together with my raging fire… and Touda here… he is my new fire…'

'But… T-thats-'

'Impossible? No… For Touda has more frightening Maryoku Yuuri…'

Wolfram then caress Touda's serpent face and suddenly the garden was lit in fire.

'Wolfram!'

And in a very instant - everything was turn into black… there was no fire - or raging fire that appears - but everything was turn into ashes without the red fire… Everything was ashen and black…

'Touda can destroy everything… anything… in an instant.'

.

.

.

'Yuuri… I still love you. But I hate you. I hate you to the point that I want to kill you. I really want to kill you, destroy you… and forget you. But I still have a heart…'

'Wolfram…'

'I will go now. Dont follow me. Dont call me Wolfram - Maou Heika. I am a Bielefeld. Call me by my surname like any soldier of Shin Makoku. I am your subordinate. Don't ever bother looking at me - dont even look at me. I dont want to see you. I dont even want to be with you. I will give you the sole custody of Greta - dont speak Maou Heika… dont interrupt me. Greta is now yours. She will be under your care and protection. I dont want anything to do with you Yuuri Heika.'

'Wolfram! Stop that! Shout at me! Dont call me Heika! Not Maou Heika! Wolfram! Why are you speaking like this?! Greta! She's your daughter too! Wolfram stop this!'

Yuuri went to Wolfram and shake the Demon Prince, but Wolfram slaps the hand away.

Yuuri was stunned…

The way Wolfram slap his hand away… it was… like he was… an abomination… a disease…

.

.

.

'Wolfram…?'

'Don't touch me Heika. For your touch abhors me… I feel disgusted…'

.

.

.

'Goodbye Maou Heika. I wish to all the heavens and to all the spirits of Shin Makoku that I'll never see you again.'

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses. You build up a whole armor, for years, so nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life... You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' or 'how very perceptive' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a body-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. Nothing should be able to do that. Especially not love. I hate love.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Five years since reading that letter.

' _To His Royal Highness ~ Maou Heika… Yuuri-Heika…'_

'Heika...'

'...'

'Heika...'

'...'

'Yuuri?'

'Oh... ahhh... Hi Conrad. Sorry I was thinking of something.' Yuuri said but never move from his spot. Where you can see the morning setting of the sun, the moon, the stars, see the riot of colors of the skies in Shin Makoku.

Conrart knew what or who is the 'thinking of something' of Yuuri.

 _Wolfram._ Conrart thought. And smiles, the old gentle smile to Yuuri when he saw that the Maou once again is seating at the wide window sill inside of one of the rooms of the castle where it is farthest and coldest.

His favorite spot for a very very long time.

The spot where his favorite stubborn 'bishonen' usually sits while thinking.

'Yuuri Heika, the guests have arrived and you should be prepared now. Gunter would be here in a minute and will explain to you some of the visitor's culture and their purpose of coming here.'

Yuuri just nods but still didn't move from his spot. Sitting at the windowsill while looking at the rising of the sun.

Rising. Setting. Raining. Whatever type of the day and the season: Winter. Summer. Autumn. Fall… The Maou would be found here. Just seating here.

If Yuuri cant be seen in the practice ground or the study room - then all one have to do is go here and they will find him at the very spot.

At the spot… where the Castle occupants dub as **'Wolfram's Thoughts'**

Because for a long time ago, even before Maou Heika Yuuri arrived in Shin Makoku, Wolfram will be often seen here. Just thinking. If he is not at the battle ground practicing, giving lessons or at the Bielefeld Castle, then Lord Wolfram will be here. Where many occupants would said that this is where their beautiful Lord Wolfram will have his small peace. Away from all the battles and politics.

And now Yuuri - their beloved Maou has come to the same spot.

Just… looking outside…

Almost… waiting…

Conrart didn't move – because… he knows that 'THAT' question will follow.

'Conrad... do you miss him?'

Conrart was not mistaken.

He gave his King a very kind smile and bright face. A smile and face that would soothe a lonely heart.

'Yes, I do miss him Yuuri. He is my baby brother.' _Yes I do miss Wolfram. More than anything... More than everyone would ever know…_

Yuuri pursued his lips and grins almost absentmindedly.

'Is... Gwendal coming?'

Conrart gave a weak smile. 'No Yuuri. He said that he'll visit his castle for a while and be back sometime this week.'

Yuuri nods and continued staring at the outside skies…

'Oh. Okay. Thanks.'

Conrart gave a small sighed… It looks like Gunter would need to entertain their visitors… again… for the nth time.

Before exiting the room Conrart looked at his godson once again.

It's been like this for five years... since Wolfram vanished…

Or was that even 'vanished'? Maybe the right term was – when Wolfram declared to the whole Kingdom that _'I am not the Maou's jilted fiancé.'_ And went away to Shinou knows where kind of a place.

He did talk to Yuuri about breaking the engagement, it was approved by the council and even the Daikenja give the approval.

But what they didnt expect - even him was when Wolfram went off the castle leaving only a piece of paper to Yuuri.

A letter that made Yuuri silently cry…

Made Shin Makoku rain for seven days and seven nights…

A letter that made their Maou cry like a child and ask for everyone's forgiveness.

They have no idea what was the reason, or what was in the letter…

It just… made Yuuri a different person…

Many have been wondering what was written… Even Greta doesn't have an idea on what was written. Even Murata – the Daikenja.

But one thing was being whispered inside the Castle… Sure the Letter was given by Wolfram, but it was not delivered by any guards nor was it was left inside their bedroom… it was heard by the Shrine Ladies from Daikenja that the letter was mailed on EARTH.

It was delivered by a postman to the Shibuya's. And that Yuuri only was able to read it here on Shin Makoku.

The question to their minds was: **How was Wolfram been able to do that? Did he ask for someone's help? Or the worst was – what was written there that made their Maou break apart?**

Its been a question and an on-going debate.

Even the Ten Nobles have an idea or two but wouldn't foreclose anything.

Especially the Noble Bielefeld. Whatever was the issue was – He was adamant that his nephew – whatever was his decision – he will stand by it and protect it.

Conrart bows silently and closes the door.

Conrart walks the dim lighted corridor with a heavy heart. For his brother and godson.

He knows that Wolfram was never a coward. He was never a man who will walk away from a fight and running away was never his style. But why did he went away? Why did he went when Yuuri was on Earth and how did Yuuri got the letter from Earth?

Wolfram & Yuuri.

Yuuri at day will smile, do his work, signs documents, meet monarchs, discuss politics, argue about the education, agriculture, economics, social status, heritage and will smile, will always give that smile 'Yuuri Heika Smile' as some calls it…

But at night the real Yuuri will show.

A lonely Yuuri.

A sad Yuuri.

A crying Yuuri.

A Yuuri with so much pain on those obsidian eyes…

With no smile… only longing and tears.

.

.

.

Yuuri was never the same, he can never blame the two.

He may love and care for his Godson but Wolfram is a different matter. Wolfram can never be anyone. Wolfram will always be and only his baby brother.

But maybe like Yuuri… he only knows it a little bit too late.

If Shinou would ask him twice in his life: When Yuuri was still in his teens and being made into a King – he would choose Yuuri anytime of the day. To protect and to care for.

But… he learn it all a little bit too late.

If Shinou would ask him for the second time – who would he choose – then he would choose Wolfram from the beginning.

Yuuri can survive alone. A strong character but with a good heart and with a resolve… while Wolfram had the most fragile and sensitive heart.

Yuuri is the water. Wave after wave of emotion. Always floating and caring… always in every part of the globe. He is like the sun that will forever shine and can never waver…

But Wolfram is the fire. Always being taken forgotten – for fear and for its power that it posses. A fire that is so destructive and yet fragile at the same time. A fire that can easily be extinguish with 'cold'.

Yuuri and Wolfram's love story.

Wolfram loved Yuuri so much to the point of sacrificing his life in that duel with the position of who will be the King. Wolfram trusts Yuuri so much that he too trusted whoever Yuuri trust.

He had never seen his baby brother gave that amount of affection and trust to anyone.

Wolfram gave himself faithfully and as a whole to the King.

Yuuri on the other hand was born on Earth where culture differs a lot from Shin Makoku. Differs to the point that Yuuri denies every single moment Wolfram their engagement.

It hurt him the most because he literally was the one who brought Wolfram up.

He knows that his baby brother will never ever love again.

Yuuri was his first crush, first love, and first kiss - well if you could call that kiss with Shinou being in Wolfram's body.

.

.

.

Will the three of them: Gwendal. Conrart and Wolfram be forever chain to their fate of being alone?

Forever alone?

Have the same fate and experience of losing one that they love.

Out of them three – he had wished and prayed for Wolfram's happiness the most. But it seems that Wolfram would suffer for so much longer… Unlike him… Wolfram's first love is alive… a living person… someone that had rejected him so many time…

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't go far off, not even for a day**

 **Don't go far off, not even for a day,**

 **Because I don't know how to say it - a day is long**

 **And I will be waiting for you, as in**

 **An empty station when the trains are**

 **Parked off somewhere else, asleep.**

 **Don't leave me, even for an hour, because then**

 **The little drops of anguish will all run together,**

 **The smoke that roams looking for a home will drift**

 **Into me, choking my lost heart.**

 **Oh, may your silhouette never dissolve**

 **On the beach, may your eyelids never flutter**

 **Into the empty distance. Don't LEAVE me for**

 **A second, my dearest, because in that moment you'll**

 **Have gone so far I'll wander mazily**

 **Over all the earth, asking, will you**

 **Come back? Will you leave me here, dying?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Von Voltaire Castle.**

 **Dawn.**

 **.**

Gwendal wakes up and smells it.

The scent of sunshine, flowers and spring…

A scent that made him remember good things and sad things…

After all they do say that a scent is a powerful trigger to memory. He smiles while remembering that sentence. For Gwendal von Volatire, it is true and accurate.

The smell of cookies baking might remind someone of spending time with their grandmother's house when one was a child.

The scent of a particular perfume might remind of someone's romantic partner with whom their relationship ended on a sour note.

He doesn't care much about it… for him the scent of sunshine, spring and flowers remind him of someone…

He smiles, turns around and there: Golden hair and ivory pale skin.

His baby brother, snuggled close to him. He smiles and put his arms around his sleeping baby brother.

'G-Gwendal?' Wolfram mutters in his sleep.

'Shh... sleep, its still early,' Gwendal whispers and tucked the thick blanket to cover his baby brother's.

'Don't go. Cold.' Wolfram snuggles close to him.

Gwendal chuckles and softly patted the blonde hair.

'I wont.'

He hugs him close.

Like a father to his cute baby.

Breathes in the sunshine, flowers and spring scent. No matter the years gone by, his baby brother still smells of this.

He let out a breathe and looks at the window – where the sun is slowly making its way to the horizon… making the color a riot of violet, blue, orange and life…

Wolfram has been staying with him for a month now. And will sneak inside his room when the little brat knows that he had arrived. The little brat hates getting cold and as such that the Voltaire Castle wasn't design like the Bielefeld Castle – there are more 'Earth' and cold spots inside of it.

One month.

For a month now – he had been keeping a secret.

A secret that he believed Conrart is slowly getting suspicious.

When Conrart asked him why does he have to leave every evening and instead of his usual stay in the Castle – he gave a curt answer of not wanting in the Maou's presence.

Conrart would accept that – but his brother isnt some kind of a dim-witted Knight that wouldn't know he was hiding something.

Well it may be true that he has a grudge against the King – it wouldn't bother him. He was known for being indifferent and Conrart knows that too… and that only one person can ever make him into something 'not his usual self'

He looks at the sleeping baby beside him…

Time did changed Wolfram.

Wolfram was a spoiled, stubborn, selfish snob with a famous fiery temper with a bright eyes that can spark fire once pissed…

He loved those eyes.

And will never admit it – but for him Wolfram was the most and still is the cutest person alive.

He had seen those eyes… becomes dull… lifeless… sad and lonely…

But what surprised him the most was the change.

He thought that he would forever see that lonely and reject eyes – but when Wolfram vanished and he found him again.

Those green eyes are different.

Proud.

Excited.

Bright.

And most especially full of life and vigor.

.

.

.

That change came from his stay in a small Island called 'Scania'. And Wolfram would be staying with him for another week or so to get some merchandise and will be off again.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Scania Island.**

Scania is the southernmost of the 25 traditional non-administrative island of Von Christ, constituting a peninsula on the southern tip of the Voltaire peninsula, and some adjacent islands.

According to some scholars, the Scania stem can be reconstructed as Skaðan - meaning "danger" or "damage". Well it might be true for the Scania was an Island of the forgotten and lost inhabitants of the world.

Scania Island was a combination of different people, ethnics, culture and outcast. Forgotten soldiers – but what most make Scania an 'outcast' island was the 'disease' that the inhabitants were famous of.

The Island was the 'garbage' of those people with rare disease: Tuberculosis, Malaria, Measles, Pertussis, Meningitis and Hepatitis B.

It was written in their History Books that once you step on the Island – the very air you breathe would kill you.

An ugly and unscrupulous place to be.

But what he found there wasn't an ugly barren land – but the most beautiful Garden of Shinou.

His brother went to Scania Island and become one of its finest soldier and protector there.

Helping people: human, Mazoku and half Mazoku, those with diseases, those being outcasted by the society. He first didn't believe it that Wolfram went there. That his baby brother would surivive being there.

A place where one is asking for death.

Woflram is not a suicidal Mazoku, that break up with the Maou was nothing and Wolfram have too much pride in himself to inflict self pity and to kill himself.

The first letter arrive to him and he was surprised by the coming of the most beautiful owl he had ever seen his whole life. It carries Wolfram's letter and asking for permission to some things he needed.

They have been exchanging letters for so many years and he learn a few things:

Wolfram had been accompanied by a little boy name Noctis Lucis Caelum, a woman name Stella Nox Fleuret, a few elders made the place a better living for people of different races.

Gwendal suddenly grimace when he remembers the difference of the letter-written-by-Wolfram-Noctis to the Actual-Noctis.

It took them five years in cultivating the barren land, with Wolfram's letters he found out that this Noctis Lucis Caelum was good with plants, herbal and non-herbal and a Water Wielder Mazoku or so. Wolfram didnt divulge any information about this young boy. Stella on the other hand was a medical woman like Gisela. The once barren and poor health island became a place of heaven.

Wolfram trains some of the men to help secure the place, Noctis and Stella in turns help with the cultivation of the Island and the elders gave hope and help with the other.

He had no idea who were these Elders but from the looks of it and sounds of it – Wolfram were referring to the Ancient Scholars of Shin Makoku.

When the 20th Maou ruled the land – the Scholars vanished and were never heard off. He had no idea why and what were the reason but Gunter did told him that there have been a 'blank pages' from the History of Shin Makoku.

Gwendal slowly gets up and went to pour himself a wine.

Getting himself out of Shin Makoku for a few months did make others curious and aware that he might know something of someone's where about.

But it will take more than a hundred Maou to break the wall he build to protect his baby brother.

He did visited Scania Island… but the place is a far away Island.

Three months of ship travel just to get to the Island – not counting the weather and other obstacles. It took him three and half months before ever stepping on the sand of the Island.

Blood Pledge Castle's residents and its #1 annoying creature wouldn't let him go. Anissina demanded where he would be for such a long time.

He made an oath between brothers and he will keep that oath until the day he dies.

He will protect his baby brother.

Even it's the last thing he can do.

Now the dilemma stands:

He cant get out of the castle if the King was away on Earth, the castle should have a strong hold, and he is the one who keeps it that way. And even if the King is there, he still cant get out because he needs to scan documents and the King is still a baby in the sense of politics. With careful planning (he was not name the best tactician and brain out of nothing) he planned everything out.

Three months coming to the island plus a week only to spend with his baby brother, or a month if his baby brother needs help, plus three months coming home, he will be gone for seven to eight months and with that he files a 'leave' for a whole year.

His Hahaue kept on pestering him and he told them nothing. Yozak and Conrart would ask every now and then but he was not named as the BEAST OF SHIN MAKOKU for nothing.

And he had made sure that not even Yozak's bird can follow him – not Daikenja's meddling eye's nor Shinou's 'generous offer of help'.

The one thing that he tried to avoid was Greta.

The little girl was well thought by Yuuri and his Hahaue how to beg and how to ask for information… He tried to avoid those sad brown eyes and pouting lips as much as possible.

It took a lot of effort and strategy and planning to get out of the Castle and too much Maryoku to made sure he wasn't followed.

.

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Scania Island.**

 **(A year and half ago…)**

 **.**

Gwendal von Voltaire. Man-extraordinaire. With a stoic face, stare like a beast and toughest of the tough and ruthless and cunning.

His face made the others shudder and fear to look into his eyes.

He looks at the Island.

He is near. Too many months and too many seas… Finally… Scania Island.

The ship anchors and not even waiting for a boat, he jumps and walks the waist deep sea and runs towards a certain blond.

He doesn't need binoculars nor any kind of gadgets to know that the Blonde young man with his back on him is his little brother. He doesn't need to ask nor see the face, even if that blond have a long wavy hair that almost reach its hips, he knows… his heart knows.

'WOLFRAM!'

And there!

Like a scene in an old movie… the blonde with a waist long hair turns around… and his heart flutter with proudness of a big brother.

The blonde young man in his white polo shirt and blue pants turn around. The wind blew his hair, and there he saw... Green... Emerald Green eyes.

'A-Aniue... G-GWENDAL!'

Wolfram let out a laugh and the two of them run to each other and Shinou help him, he misses his baby brother like no other.

Gwendal hugs him so tight.

'Not so tight! Cant breathe!'

He let out a loud and a happy laughter.

His baby brother. The Wagamama Puu that he loves.

He put his hands on those delicate looking face and scan every detail, four years…

Four damn long years and Wolfram did change and at the same time didn't change.

Wolfram is still Wolfram. Looks like Wolfram but at the same time – maturity is present and an adult feel.

Wolfram gain height a little, more muscled – more like perfected those tiny bones. In the past Wolfram looks a cute pretty young boy… Present – Wolfram is so damn good looking. Attractive and with a mix of beautiful and handsome.

What's amazing are those eyes…

Those green eyes are now full of experience, life, brightness and appreciation of oneself.

'Wolfram.'

He again hugs his baby brother tight.

He was the man known to all not to show emotion, not to show any thing, one who was not showy and all… But today. He cannot help but feel all kinds of emotions and felt a tear slide his cheek.

'Aniue…' Wolfram whispered.

Gwendal's heart just sang and push him to the limit… this is his baby. He's the one who stands as the father for this little blonde prince. And to hell with it, Wolfram is here, with him.

'Aniue... You're here. But how?'

'Shhh later. Let me just stay like this.'

'Uhm... sure.' Wolfram muttered and Gwendal knows that Wolfram is sporting a red face – but to hell with propriety.

He then heard murmurs and giggles.

He looks up…and let out a groan… They are practically surrounded by people. Not just few people but MANY people. He stiffens and blushes.

'Wolfram.'

'Aniue.'

Wolfram still has the red blush on his face and so was he. People are gathered and curious to the strange giant man in green clad, who their prince called brother.

Wolfram smiles and introduces him.

'Mina-san, please meet Lord Gwendal von Voltaire. My eldest brother. The one I told you about who would pummel anyone who hurt any cute creatures.'

The elders smiles and the kids giggles. Gwendal shook his head and grins at his baby brother.

He looks at the people surrounding them.

'Welcome Aniue to Scania! Island of the Outcast! Well, that's a greeting but heck! Let's get you out of those wet clothes and talk and I want to know how the heck were you able to get here!' Wolfram grins and the people nodded and greets him with warm smiles.

The people. This is Wolfram's people; the people he help and takes care of.

'Let's go at the house brother. I want you to meet the elders and tell me how did you get here and how did you leave the castle and everything. Great Shinou! I'm so glad to see you.'

'Me too Wolfram. Me too.'

'Diego! I'll borrow your horse okay?!' Wolfram shouted and a large man holding a large trunk of tree smiles and nodded.

'Sure Prince. Just don't forget to cuddle him. That bastard would rather let you ride him than me. Blasted beast!'

Wolfram chuckles and led him towards the horses.

'Follow me Aniue. We need to speed up a little. I want to know everything but clothes first and eat! I haven't had breakfast yet! And oh! Don't worry about the crew of your ship. Diego and the others would take care of them.'

'Nah. It's okay. The Captain knows that I will be staying here for a while and they would just resupply and come back after a week.'

'Eh?! You would be only staying here for a week?'

'We'll see…'

'Good! The Island may look small to our maps but its awesome and has its own beauty. You would love to explore it! I've bought some creatures via the black market to make the Island gain more life and well...' Wolfram blushed when that particular information was slip out.

Gwendal grins and raised his eyebrow.

It seems now he KNOWS where the Wolfram von Bielefeld fortune went. He was checking his baby brother's account when a particular document was sent to him instead to the Bielefeld Castle and he almost slip out of his chair with the amount of withdrawal fortune was issued. He asked Waltrana but the man was tight lipped regarding that matter. It seems that Wolfram has a heavy backer.

After fifteen minutes of horse ride, they stumbled upon a castle – the most weird castle Gwendal ever seen in his life.

Wolfram grins, 'That's the Dissidia Citadel. Beautiful isnt she?'

'Dissidia. Powerful name.'

Wolfram grins, 'You bet. You'll see why.'

Dissidia Citadel.

A castle within the edge of the sea.

Standing like Poseidon guarding his City.

The structure was built from lioz limestone and is composed of a bastion and the 30 m (100 foot), four storey tower. It was built on the Island in the Etro River near the Nihilsomno shore.

 ** _"Strong & Impregnable"_**

Its plan is composed of a rectangular tower and an irregular, hexagonal bastion, with elongated flanks, that projects south into the river. It is basically a large articulated vertical space resting on a horizontal mass/slab, covered by exterior enclosures. On the north-east angle of the structure, protected by a protective wall with bartizans, there is a drawbridge to access the bulwark, decorated in plant motifs, surmounted by the Royal coat of arms and flanked by small columns, complemented with armillary spheres.

On the outside of the lower bastion, the walls have spaces for 17 canons with portholes open to the river and an ocular in the north. The upper tier of the bastion is crowned by a small wall with bartizans in strategic places, decorated by rounded shields with the cross of the Order of the Kingdom of Lucis that circle the platform.

Gwendal was not that familiar with the other clans aside from the 'Vons'. His jurisdiction only matter for Shin Makoku clan and not the outside clan.

And the world is a big place. Shin Makoku may take half of the globe – but there is the other half undiscovered and unknown to them all.

And one of those are these people.

He believes that Gunter had studied the culture of the other country and one of the reasons he doesn't know about these clans are because they are not loyal nor have anything to do with the Maou.

They have their own 'God' 'King' 'Culture' and 'Beliefs' – they are far different from them Mazoku.

And the only thing he was interested were Shin Makoku's administration and welfare.

The Dissidia Castle looks so formidable.

The bartizans, cylindrical watchtowers in the corners are cover in zoomorphic corbels and domes covered with buds. The corners of this platform have turrets (guerites) topped by Moorish-looking cupolas. The base of the turrets have images of beasts, including dragons.

Beast that he had only seen in Mythology Books and Dragons that are different from Shin Makoku Dragons, these have long snake-like body and far more fierce-looking.

The tower has four storeys, with fenestrations and battlements, with the ground floor occupied by a vaulted cistern. On the first floor, there is a south-facing rectangular door, with arched windows in the east and north, and bartizans in the north-east and north-west corners. The southern part of the second floor is taken over by a covered veranda with matacães (or loggia), constituted by an arcade of seven arches, resting on large corbels with balusters. It is covered by a lace stonework to form a porch, and its sloped roof ends in a sculpted twisted rope.

The eastern, northern and western walls are occupied by double-arch enclosures, with the north-east and north-west corners occupied by statutes of winged creatures.

He had seen some 'Winged Creatures' from Yuuri Heika's story books, books that he brought to Greta. And he knows they are called Angels.

But the winged statues are not beautiful in a sense – but rather frighteningly beautiful.

The third floor has twin-windows in the north, east and west façades, with balusters, interspersed by two armillary spheres and large relief with the Royal coat of arms. The final floor is encircled by a terrace with shields of the Order of the Kingdom of Lucis, and a northern arched door and eastern arched window. The terrace is circled by a low wall with colonnaded pyramidal merlins with bartizans in the four corners. A similar terrace above this floor offers a view of the surrounding landscape.

They put the horses in the stable and went inside the castle. Gwendal stops for a second and looks back again. He went near the all so familiar beauty.

Silent Gwendal.

Conrad Stands Upon the Earth.

Beautiful Wolfram.

Serenity Greta.

Eternal Shinou-Heika.

'Wolfram?'

Wolfram grins boyishly, 'Guilty. Brought the seeds – okay! Stole them from Hahaue! But she well – she wont hand it over if I don't explain properly where I will be using them. Please don't tell her. She'll toast me Aniue!'

Gwendal grins and well, Wolfram is right at that matter. Their Hahaue will truly toast them all alive if one of her 'precious beads' where stolen. Like she said, _'It is better for a woman to steal than the others to steal from her!'_

The flowers are everywhere. The whole place are filled with flowers, even the stairs are filled with pristine white Eternal Shinou-Heika.

Gwendal looks at the interior of the Citadel. He whistles…

The exterior was amazing but so was the interior.

The interior part of the bastion cave, with a circular staircase in the north, has two contiguous halls with vaulted ceilings supported by masonry arches, with four lockers and sanitary installations. On the ground-floor bunker, the floor is inclined towards the outside, while the ceilings are supported by masonry pilasters and vaulted spines. Gothic rib vaulting is evident in this casemate, the rooms of the tower and the cupolas of the watchtowers on the bastion terrace. Peripheral compartments on the edges of the bunker, allow the individual canons to occupy their own space, with the ceiling designed with several asymmetrical domes of various heights. The ancillary storerooms were later used as prisons.

Two archways open to the main cloister in the north and south, while six broken arches stretch along the eastern and western parts of the cloister, interspersed with square pillars in the bastion cave, with gargoyle facets. The open cloister above the casemate, although decorative, was designed to dispel cannon smoke. The upper level is connected by a railing decorated with crosses of the Order of the Kingdom of Lucis, while at the terrace the space is guarded by columns topped by armillary spheres. This space could also be used for light-caliber infantry.

On the southern portion of the cloister terrace is an image of the Family of the Regis Lucis Caelum CXII (according to Gunter were of legends and of myths). The statue of the Winged Creatures are always present. He had no idea why humans or Mazoku's have wings in them on those statues but it looks beautiful.

The tower is about 12 metres (39 ft) wide and 30 metres (98 ft) tall. On the first floor interior of the Tower is the Governors Hall, an octagonal space that opens into the cistern, while in the north-east and north-west corners there are corridors that link to the bartizans. A small door provides access via a spiral staircase to the subsequent floors. On the second floor, the King's Hall opens to the loggia (to overlook the river), while a small corner fireplace extends from this floor to the third floor fireplace in the Audience Hall. All three floor ceilings are covered in hollow concrete slabs. The fourth floor chapel is covered in a vaulted rib ceiling with niches emblematic of the Manueline style, supported by carved corbels.

'Astounding isnt she?'

'Its quite amazing. Something so weird looking at the front can be so damn monstrous at the inside.'

'Yes. It is unlike Blood Pledge Castle, this citadel is enormous and it has its own trickery.'

'Who does it belong to?'

'Dissidia? The citadel belongs to the _Lucis Caelum Family_. Light of the Night Family… Oh! Here we are.'

Wolfram then pushes open a large wooden door and they we're greeted by a little boy that surprises him.

Black hair… black obsidian eyes…

A double black.

He was about to ask Wolfram who the little boy was when suddenly that boy jumps and hugs Wolfram's waist and look so adorable with those pouting lips and puppy-dog eyes.

'Wolf! Where the heck have you been?! Stella is currently murdering me with questions! Where were you?!' he can see the little boy's quivering lips, in an attempt of stopping a sob.

Wolfram chuckles and what happens next made his eyes budge and invisibly pinches himself.

Wolfram grins and kneels and tenderly pats the little boy's head, 'Sorry Noct. I was on shore and trying to talk with Edela and the others when my brother came…'

Noct or Noctis looks past Wolfram and at the giant man looking at him curiously.

Noctis looks at him with fear in his eyes and suddenly hugs Wolfram – two arms sling on Wolfram's neck.

Wolfram chuckles, 'Oi! That's my elder brother. No need to be scared of him.'

Noctis whispered, 'But he's a giant. Scary looking…'

Gwendal shook his head and again invisibly slap his face. Did – did that thing really happened?

And since when did Wolfram welcome others to touch him aside from Greta and El?

'Noct, say hello to my Aniue.'

Noctis looks at him now with curiosity in his eyes but smiles brightly, 'Aniue – Noctis is my name and Wolfram is mine. Can I keep him?'

Gwendal was surprised and Wolfram smacks the little boy's head.

'I thought you were scared of him?!'

'But you said that he is 'Aniue' and that is the brother you have who is weak in cute things! I AM CUTE! So I know he'll hand you over to me!'

'Brat!'

'But you're mine!'

'Shut up Noctis or I'll fry you!'

'Argh! You are so selfish! Why cant you be mine?!'

'Yeah. Okay. When you get taller and more stronger – maybe I'll consider.'

'UNFAIR! I am a hundred years older than you! That should be enough!'

'Shut up midget!'

'Selfish Blonde!'

'Spoiled midget!'

'Arrogant Prince!'

And Gwendal witness the throwing of curses and names… He cant help but smile warmly.

Two cute creatures arguing and it may look immature for Wolfram in arguing with a little boy but he finds the scenario cute.

When suddenly the two yelp when daggers out of nowhere get passed him and lands on both their feet.

'STELLA!' Noctis shouted and he turns around to see a very alluring woman with blonde white hair and perfect sky blue eyes. She was wearing what you may call a revealing dress but the looks made her more beautiful. All his life he thought that only his Hahaue can dress seductively no matter the place and time and season. But he guess was wrong.

'Miss Stella!' Wolfram shouted and approach the beautiful woman.

Stella smiles with arrogance and pride when she saw Wolfram.

'What the fuck are you arguing about again? This is the 112th time I heard the two of you shout since dawn! Noctis you perverted brat have you molested my darling Prince again?!'

'Have not! He is mine Stella you old hag!'

'Shut up midget! The Prince is mine and not to a snot-nose brat like you!'

'ARGH! I HATE YOU MOTHER!'

Mother?

Gwendal would want to ask but it looks like it's a complicated history.

And Stella let out a triumph laughter that with par to his Hahaue and Anissina when they get what they want.

'So darling Wolfram, who is this stunning stud?' Stella grins at him with confidence and power.

'Miss Stella, please meet Lord Gwendal von Voltaire. 1st son of the 26th Maou of Shin Makoku. Army Administrator of Shin Makoku and my Elder brother.'

'Oh my oh my! So handsome and beauty truly runs into your family blood my darling.'

Stella smiled.

Gwendal approaches the stunning woman whose power is very much like his Hahaue and Anissina.

Gwendal bows and offer a salutation.

Stella just wave her hand, 'No need for formality here boy. This is my Castle and thus no need for that. I would like to ask more but I do believe we need to eat first. Hey you brat! Stop clinging to Wolfram and inform the chef that he needs to cook something delicious or I will feed him to the crocodiles.'

Noctis pout, stick his tongue out but runs away and went to the kitchen – preparation room.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Over lunch he had found out so many things – of adventure and the process of the evolution of Scania Island.

Scania Island was not just barren, but more like a wasteland before Wolfram and the others have arrived. Trash and filth are every where, people who wants to live a peaceful life went here, here there is no law, no prejudice whether you are Mazoku or not or a half breed, people just want to live.

Wolfram met Stella and the others when he was on a journey to find himself. He met Stella when he was about to be ambushed by thieves from the other part of the Island. Stella trashed the thieves with her knives.

Stella was unlike other woman. She can kick their ass and send them to smithereens.

Powerful and knows just what to do.

Her son Noctis was conceived when she was still in her early teens (which in Mazoku counting in her early fifties).

Stella didn't answer his question regarding lineage and all but its obvious that Noctis is a direct descendant of a Soukoku.

Stella told Wolfram that she needs his help with conquering her 'inheritance' from thieves.

And the other half of Scania was her inheritance. The Dissidia Castle that has been lock down from centuries were reclaim by them.

And Stella and company give life to the dying land.

They give peace, order and rules and happiness.

Stella is the Queen of the Island.

It was easy for them to cultivate the land for Noctis has the element of water. And they went to a journey to find stones of elixir, more like the elixir of life stones to make help them in growing the barren wasteland. In their journey, they met more people, more passionate people willing to help and wanting to live with them.

The journey was hard, but adventurous. Stella told him that Wolfram is one hot-tempered prince that when the keeper of the stones refused to give them some, he went berserk and grab the poor man's collar and threatens to barbecue him if they didn't give them one or two pieces. The man at the shrine scared of his wits seeing the dangerous venomous stare of the fire-wielding demon gave them a box full of stones.

He chuckles. So Wolfram still has that fire in him.

The journey back was full of joy and hope for them. The stones help them, but what make the island full of life and vibrant was Noctis. Aside from being a water wielder – he has other capabilities and power that made him a very different and special individual.

Gwendal summarizes that Noctis even as a child can be at par with their Maou. He has not just Water as an element but various things. Stell and the others wouldn't say more regarding Noctis and he understands that.

The boy was a genius! Many of the people seen him do wonders and even the Elders of the End Kingdom respected the boy's capability. He had help grow plants, seeds important herbal medicinal plants, plants foods, vegetables, and Wolfram, with the money that he has, bought enough materials for people to build them shelter and cottages.

So that's one of the reason Wolfram's inheritance was turn into half… more like one fourth of what was such a large amount. He had been using his own forture in funding the Island and its people… and it seems Waltrana was backing his nephew all the way.

The small island becomes a home to people. Wolfram asked men and women who wants to be a soldier to be trained by him. At first they we're skeptical - after all looking at Wolfram no one can guess his one of the bravest and strongest soldier of Shin Makoku - and he show them hell for that. He was not the descendant of Shinou for nothing. He trains them and makes them a fine soldier protecting their family and people of the island. People are awed and scared of the blonde Mazoku, his hot-tempered and stubborn streak is famous to the people. And his hot-tempered manner was always turn to Noctis when the brat was on his own perverted mode. The two fights. And was told never to interfere on their fights if you don't want to turn into a barbeque or find yourself in the middle of the ocean.

Stella governs the Island. No one can dare her.

Her son Noctis helps the Mazoku women who want to learn to heal and to human women who wants to learn herbal medicine. They export goods too, the vegetables and fruits that the people made become famous, the fruits are healthy, and not to withered fast, the vegetables are nutritious.

Stella's clever and cunning capability lead her to govern twenty ships that exports goods. She has men and loyal crew. But like he said, the Lucis Caelum Family aren't within his jurisdiction to meddle nor to bother himself. He had known that there are family with great lineage but he never thought this great.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Gwendal was still awed by the beauty of the Island.

It has been three days and on those days he had learn the simple yet clever and warm way the people are living their life. Oh sure there are ruckus and the usual brawl but they have their rules.

He had seen men in turns guarding the Island. Stella told him that 'Scania may be an outcast island to some but it is still vulnerable to sudden attacks. We are making some name now in the Industry of imports and exports and slowly we are rebuilding the Island. I may have left my other country but it doesn't seem that they are letting me go…'

It seems that Stella and Noctis came from a known family – but it has its dark history.

Stella's family was known in the Underground World.

Stella is a member of the Fleuret family, and resides in the land of Tenebrae. And if memory serves him right those are the Underground Organization operating within the Aristocrats and Royalties.

Yuuri Heika wouldn't know about it. The child was still in his state of getting to know the world of Shin Makoku. But like he said to Gunter – the world is a big place. It will never be hidden. Secrets and Organizations within the fiscal and Royalty will resurface one way or the other. It is only but by the Grace of the Ten Nobles that Yuuri wouldn't know about it.

They too have some dealings in the past with the Fleuret Family.

They are one of the richest – far more richer than the von Christ, von Karbelnikoff, von Gyllenhaal and von Radford.

But what of Noctis?

He is a Double Black.

But it seems he is not hiding it and the people in the Island are accepting seeing a Double Black…

Was it because of Stella?

But it seems that there are things more than meets the eye when it comes to the young boy.

.

.

.

A young boy who looks not more than nine of ten. Double Black but with tremendous control of his Maryoku.

But he had heard the boy said to Wolfram that he is a hundred years old than Wolf… he is thinking maybe he is like Ulrike – the priestess of Shinou but then – why would Shinou hide the fact that there is another Soukoku on the land…

There seems so many questions but – his priority here was not work.

It is Wolfram's well being and how was his baby brother.

.

.

.

Amidst the bickering and constant tantrums of Wolfram and Noctis – it seems that the two had formed a bond.

A bond that he cant yet explain.

But he can see it on both their eyes…

.

.

.

He was about to retire for the night when a scary and frightful scream echoed the night.

He then felt it… the trembles of the Earth. He felt the land quake and the angry footsteps… hundred of heavy steps.

He runs towards the beach and saw torches.

He saw the night guard running and shouting, 'ATTACK! UNDER ATTACK! SOUND THE ALARM!'

And the alarm sounded – the lighthouse suddenly burst with light – it was usually not lighted to avoid spotting the Island by intruders.

Gwendal runs towards the intruders and he shouted to some of the soldiers he spotted, 'Hold your defense! Don't let them inside!'

There are hundreds of woman, children and elderly and sick people inside the island.

He kneeled with one knee – his palm at the sand – he needs to know how many intruders there are. Hundred and five. He then unsheathed his sword ready strike.

'Aniue!'

He didn't need to turn around to know that Wolfram had joined him. But was surprised with the voice he heard next.

'Damn family. They wouldn't rest until I kill every piece of them,' Stella's voice was cold and full of fury.

'Your people?' he asked.

'My family's people. I don't know any of my men that cowardly that would attack at night. Tch! Men! Kill each and everyone! Don't let them escape alive! No one is to leave the island alive!'

Gwendal has seen many battles in his life and was the Captain of his army but this is the very first time that he was awed by someone – a female leader with determination.

Killing each of those hundred and five men is not an easy consequence.

Each kill is each burden in one's soul.

But Stella was right.

If even one of those attackers survive – then the Island is not safe.

.

.

.

The night then howled with clashes of swords. And when they think they have the upper hand a sudden burst of dark blast them off the ground. Gwendal then summon his Maryoku to shield them from the blast: **_'Hear me Spirits who make up the Element of the Earth – obey this Brave Mazoku who defeated the Originators – Heed my Will and Obey! Wall of Deep Silence!'_**

The summon then created an invisible wall that protected them from the blast.

Wolfram was ticked off when a continued blast occurs. 'Aniue! I need space!'

Gwendal nodded and shouted to their men to clear the way. Wolfram then raised his hand and shouted, **' _'Hear me Spirits who make up the Element of the Flame – obey this Brave Mazoku who defeated the Originators – Heed my Will and Obey! I pray to you ~ Flames of Ifrit turn them all to dust!'_**

And Wolfram's Maryoku turns the other caster into dust – leaving burning charcoal.

'Wolfram!'

Gwendal and the other turn around hearing the shout. Wolfram's heart almost died when he saw five masked men carrying Noctis.

'Noctis! No!'

'Wolfram!'

Gwendal shouted when he saw his baby brother running towards the masked men. Sword at the ready – but then he saw one of the masked men reveal an Esoteric stone – Human Caster!

Wolfram runs towards Noctis when one of the caster battles him.

Fire vs Fire

Wolfram grits his teeth, 'You scumbag! As if a fake element can beat the hell out of me!'

'Wolfram!' Noctis shouted.

'Don't worry Noct! I'll save you!'

Wolfram then the human caster fight fire by fire and when Wolfram was gaining the upper hand – the caster then threw a Houseki stones at the ground and Wolfram suddenly felt heavy and dizziness cease his movements.

'Wolfram!' Gwendal too felt the strong power of the Houseki Stones.

Houseki stones begun to sparkle at the night and it seems that the attackers have been planting them while fighting.

Gwendal's body wavered and as he felt his energy being sucked out – his palm made contact with the earth… his eyes grew large when he felt a hundreds more of footsteps.

It seems that the hundred and five were the first wave of attack.

He looks at his baby brother… 'Wolfram!'

The caster then raised his sword to slash Wolfram when an angry blast of Fire that made them all turn to the caster.

Noctis whose small body was covered with fire angrily threw one more blast and the man suddenly burst into fire. The other masked men then raised their sword to slew him but what Gwendal witness will forever etch in his mind.

.

.

.

The small boy Noctis' black eyes suddenly glint of red and the small body was changed into an adult.

The whole body of the boy change into a young man.

He had witness this before – but not like this. Yuuri's transformation was of being a Maou and never that drastic, Noctis change from being a small boy into a young man.

He then witness the power of Noctis Lucis Caelum.

The difference between Noctis ~ Double Black and Yuuri ~ Double Black.

 **Sky of the Night's Light. _Noctis Lucis Caelum._**

Adult Noctis displays unearthly skills, wielding a variety of weapons including swords, spears, axes, and firearms, among others, though his primary weapon appears to be a falchion fashioned with an engine at the hilt.

Gwendal saw how Noctis wield it as if its part of him.

He summons the weapons into the air around him and wielded them by hand or telekinesis.

Gwendal was stunned. That kind of Maryoku… is different from Shin Makoku Demons… he had never seen this kind of spell nor summon.

For him – what he was witnessing was a tale from decades ago when he was still young… A tale of a Dark Prince who has a tremendous unearthly Maryoku – that even a Maou cannot compare.

And that kind of power can only be used by the Royal Family.

And what astound him is Noctis use of teleportation. He had never seen any Mazoku with that kind of ability...

In a matter of a few minutes – the second wave of attack were no more…

Charcoal bodies, half bodies, cut heads, cut hands, cut throats, limb by limb, pieces of pieces are scattered everywhere.

He then saw Noctis walks towards Wolfram and carry him in his arms.

Wolfram raised his hand and caress Noctis' cheeks. 'I'm sorry Noct. I was not powerful enough...'

Noctis shook his head and gave a small smile, 'It's okay Wolfram. I told you right? I will protect you. That I am the one who will grab you when you fall...'

'That is supposed to be my duty idiot. Now... you change... I'm sorry... You are hurting once more...' Wolfram said and closes his eyes.

Noctis angrily looks at all the Houseki stones and with a glint of his eyes all the stones burns and vanished. 'Wolfram... please dont say sorry...'

Stella appeared and helps Gwendal up.

'Is - Is that your son?'

Stella smiled at him and with a sad nod, 'Aye. My curse son. The last son of the Royal Family...'

Gwendal then witnessed it... just who was Noctis and the reason why Wolfram has more life.

'Wolfram... sleep now... I will protect you,' Noctis said and kisses Wolfram's forehead. He then carries Wolfram towards the castle.

What astound Gwendal is the aura now surrounding them both.

'Is he?'

Stella nodded, 'He is healing Wolfram... by now I think you have an idea who my son is Gwendal brother of Wolfram...'

'He has the blood of the ancient bloodline... the curse blood of the 'Sons of the Sky'

Stella nodded once more, 'Aye, forever cursed...'

Gwendal let out a sad sigh and looks at Noctis and his brother.

'Wolfram...'

.

.

.


End file.
